Me and You Against The World
by Crimson Mario
Summary: Link and Dr. Mario travel the world solving paranormal crimes.
1. The Starting To The End

**Before this starts I did not name this after the son from the musical RAGS. I didn't know that until I typed it in on google. Hope You Enjoy**

Link opened his eyes and looked around and thought _Where am I?_ Link stood up and brushed the grass off his pants. "Welcome Link" A voice said.

Dr. Mario opened his eyes and saw stone walls and a small chest in the corner. He walked over to the chest and lifted up the lid to find a glowing golden sword. Just as he reached for the sword a dark figure threw him into the wall. "Wake up kid." The Dark figure said.

Link looked around for the voice but saw no one. "Sorcery" He muttered.

"No just plain umm well I don't know." The voice said.

"LINK!" Someone said running towards him.

Dr. Mario got up and grabbed the sword charging the dark figure. "Missed again" The Figure said dodging Dr. Mario.

"How about now?" Dr. Mario asked slashing the figure in half.

"Good Job but that still didn't kill me" The figure said.

"What?" Dr. Mario said.

"I got him!" Link yelled running in with his sword.

"Link?" Dr. Mario said trying to defend himself.

Link walked around and discovered a castle with someone screaming inside. Link ran in recognizing the voice. "I got him!" He yelled running in.

"Link?" Dr. Mario asked.

"Dr. Murio?" Link asked.

"Mario" Dr. Mario said correcting Link.

Link charged the figure slicing it in half which didn't affect him. Dr. Mario ran toward the figure next and sliced still doing nothing. "You can't beat me the whole world will destroy you" The Figure said.

"Me and you against the world I like that" Dr. Mario said.

"Yep Me and You against the world those odds beat any" Link said.

They both charged the figure slicing and dodging. "MOVE!" Link yelled jumping in front of Dr. Mario. Dr. Mario got up and tried to stab the figure but missed and stabbed the wall exposing the light.

"NO!" The Figure said turning into a normal form.

Dr. Mario knocked back threw his sword and hit the figure killing him. "You and me against the world" Link said bleeding.

Someone woke up on the other side of the world from there wanting revenge. They woke up to find themself glowing red. "Link" They said.

Dr. Mario and Link sat in their car, planning a new plan. "The Two Of Us Against The World" Link said.

"We need to take a trip" Dr. Mario said.

"Where?" Link asked.

"The real world in Massachusetts" Dr. Mario said.

"Let's go." Link said.

 **That is the first chapter of Me and You Against The World this took me a while to make I haven't looked over it also I made some mistakes most likely.**


	2. The God

**This is the second part to Me and You Against The World. I think I planned a little to much ahead I have the ending planned out. Hope You Enjoy.**

Dr. Mario and Link stepped out of the car and walked to the crime scene. "Won't they know we are video game characters?" Link asked.

"No we look like FBI Agents" Dr. Mario said.

The two of them walked up to the crime scene and examined the body. Dr. Mario couldn't believe what he saw the body was ripped to shreds. "Who would do this?" Link asked.

"Him" Dr. Mario said.

"Him who?" Link asked.

"I'll tell you the story later" Dr. Mario said.

Dr. Mario and Link were sitting in a diner eating cheeseburgers and pie. "Amazing I want to live here to eat this food" Link said.

"Pretty good now let me tell you the story" Dr. Mario said.

"Ok" Link said grabbing his cheeseburger and relaxing.

"When I was younger I lived a normal life before I was transformed into Dr. Mario. When I was younger a man killed someone I knew. After that my brother went off to hunt him I haven't heard from him in 15 years. He's most likely dead but I can't accept that then he has killed two people I know. I went to Super Smash Land or whatever and became Dr. Mario. Now I need to find him." Dr. Mario said explaining his life story.

"Where is he going?" Link asked.

"I don't know" Dr. Mario said.

Dr. Mario walked into the building. He could never let Link know where he was. If he did Link would go and make Dr. Mario stay behind. "Welcome Dr. Mario" A Voice said from the darkness.

"Hello" Dr. Mario said.

"You can't beat me because I am …..

Link woke up and saw Dr. Mario was gone. _No He Didn't_ Link thought. Why did he go after him? Dr. Mario should have let Link do it. A news report on TV was talking about a building explosion downtown. Dr. Mario. Link got on his motorcycle and drove off to where Dr. Mario was.

"Link!" Dr. Mario said.

"Hahaha" The Voice said getting hit by an arrow from Link.

"NO!" Dr. Mario yelled.

"Dr. Mario he was about to.." Link said.

"He would give us a name come on LINK!" Dr. Mario said.

Dr. Mario and Link drove back in silence. "Talk already!" Link said.

"My family" Was all Dr. Mario said.

Link stepped out of the car and grabbed the keys to his motorcycle. "Won't talk I'm doing this on my own looks like it's You VS The World." Link said driving off.

Dr. Mario couldn't believe Link left. It was link's fault and he made it seem like it's his fault. Dr. Mario pulled over to grab a snack from his glove box. Right as Dr. Mario grabbed the snack a car going close to 80 MPH hit his car.

Link drove over the hill doing a 360 and landing it when all of the sudden a car hit him and he went flying. "Wake Up!" Someone said.

"What?" Link asked.

"Why didn't you stay in perfect land?" The Voice asked.

"What do you mean I lived in New York isn't perfect land?" Link said.

"Your Link of Legend of Zelda" The Voice said.

"Umm sure who are you?" Link asked.

"Well not Hamilton" The Voice said.

"I don't think Hamilton was a name of a person" Link said.

"Well Who Are You?" Link asked.

"I'm god to you and a nerd to the real world." The Voice said.

"Can I just call you Bryan?" Link asked.

"No!" The Voice said.

"What can I call you then?" Link asked.

"Jimmy" The Voice(Jimmy) said

"Ok Jimmy will you let me go?" Link asked.

"No maybe you can get a cheeseburger." Jimmy said.

"You know what I hope Dr. Mario finds you" Link said.

"Why? Dr. Mario doesn't even matter." Jimmy said.

"So Who is it Dr. Mario is hunting down?" Link asked.

"No one I locked him up to." Jimmy said.

"You know for a nerd you are pretty cool" Link said.

"Well it might have to be because I'm God of Smash Bros" Jimmy said.

"Whatever" Link said unlocking the cuffs stabbing Jimmy.

Link ran over to Dr. Mario unchained him and the two of them left. "We still need to finish that case" Link said.

"I finished it and the person who killed that person is going to pay" Dr. Mario said.

Someone else woke up in Seattle on fire. Flowing with energy and on fire they walked to the nearest water fountain and jumped in. As a result he blew a 50 foot deep hole in the middle of a park in Seattle. "They Will Pay" He said.

Dr. Mario and Link stepped out of the castle when a light hit them and knocked them out.

 **I Hope you enjoyed this part I spent hours on this one and plan to make these stories longer. So on the Jimmy thing I will say he isn't dead this is common in Smash Mansion short stories and he is not the same person from those stories. Do you like the whole blend in with humans used to be humans plot?**


	3. Blood Will Shed (Part 1)

This is a shorter story I had a lot of time to work on this. Even though I had time I kind of had no clue what to write after I got kind of far and not sure how to work on this. I guess I got writers block for once. This will be a 2 part story and the 2nd part will be coming soon.

The room became smaller and smaller and Dr. Mario could do nothing.

Link got up and looked around at his surroundings. _Where am I?_ He thought. Link looked at the sign saying Welcome To New York City. "What year is it?" Link asked someone.

"March 16th 2018" She said.

"No no no no it's been to long it should be March 14th" Link said with worry.

Dr. Mario woke up in a random cartoon place. "Welcome To New Smash City" A Voice said.

"Sir when did Dr. Mario leave Smash City?" Dr. Mario asked.

"A few hundreds years ago" The Voice said.

"Wait how many Earth years was that?" Dr. Mario asked.

"I don't know 4 days or 2 months" The Voice said.

"Wait what that long" Dr. Mario said.

"Yay 4 days is hundreds of years here or 2 months" The Voice said.

Link found his car and searched for a portal back to SmashVille. Link traveled to GameStop and found Smash Bros 5 and jumped on it. "Crap!" Link said.

"Sir stop!" A Employee said.

"I need to get back to SmashVille!" Link said.

Link jumped on the game one more time and he went flying into a wormhole.

Dr. Mario walked around trying to find a way back into the normal world. Dr. Mario grabbed the key he found from his pocket and put it into the keyhole. "WAHHHHHHHH" Someone yelled.

"WHAT THE WHO THE WHAT THE!" Dr. Mario yelled.

"YOUR ALIVE!" Link said.

"Well Welcome To New Smash City." Dr. Mario said.

"New Smash City?" Link asked.

"Don't question it" Dr. Mario asked.

Dr. Mario explained all the business about hundreds of years in like 4 days or two months. "So umm do we go back to normal and hunt random things?" Link asked.

"That was the plan but thanks to Jimmy our plans have changed. We find him we kill him and go back to normal or die trying. Or we go back to New Smash City." Dr. Mario said.

"So do we just hunt him down?" Link asked.

"Yep let's get ready." Dr. Mario said.

"No need" Jimmy said.

"JIMMY!" Link yelled.

"Yes it's me and you will die today" Jimmy said.

 **I did explain most of the things I needed to explain. Just thought I would add it took me forever my computer copied the story 5 times every time I copied and pasted. Yes I copy and paste the stories. Part 2 will be coming soon**


	4. Blood Will Shed (Part 2)

**This chapter was short because it was the part 2 for number 3 and honestly I could only see it go till Jimmy dying.**

Jimmy charged the two of them and knocked them both out.

Dr. Mario woke up in a small room with no windows or anything. "Welcome To Your Death" A Voice Said.

The walls began to squeeze in on Dr. Mario. With his best will power Dr. Mario tried to push the walls farther out with his strength but failed. "I'll help you!" Link yelled holding the walls in between with his sword. Dr. Mario climbed up the rope Link threw down and reached the top.

"We have to stop him" Link said.

Jimmy gathered all the weird strange power sightings together in one room to charge his new system that would make his God of Everything he would rule the galaxies. "You will bow before me!" Jimmy said. All the power sighting people Jimmy called Powerers bowed.

"You will stop Link and Dr. Mario. NOW! Move out" Jimmy said.

The Powerers armored up and went after Link and Dr. Mario.

Dr. Mario stepped out of his car and walked up to the house. "Last sighting of Jimmy" Dr. Mario said.

"We find him now." Link said.

They walked into the room and a bunch of people with energy flowing through them shot beams of electricity, fire, ice, ect. "Crap!" Link said with a beam of energy hitting him and knocking him straight through a wall.

"LINK!" Dr. Mario yelled getting hit by a beam of energy and hitting a semi truck half a mile away.

Link got up and charged the Powerers with his sword. "GET HIM!" Jimmy yelled blasting Link.

"Blood will shed!" Link said.

"Your blood will shed!" Jimmy said.

"Sorry pal but it's your blood shedding!" Dr. Mario said blocking a beam and hitting him in the head with his own beam.

"You always say me and you against the world just this time it's me and you vs GOD" Jimmy said.

"Jimmy the God sounds worse then saving the world on Happy The Dragon." Link said.

"SHUT UP!" Jimmy yelled shooting Link with a bolt of lighting almost killing him.

"YOU WILL PAY!" Dr. Mario said pulling out a exploding pil launcher and shooting Jimmy.

"That will do nothing mortal!" Jimmy said right before he was hit by a pill and fell off the building he was standing on.

Link jumped off the building and stabbed Jimmy in the chest. "Mort-a-l-l" Jimmy said about to die.

"Told you your blood will shed." Dr. Mario said.

"But your's will shed too just way after this but before the apocalypse." Jimmy said.

"What do you mean?" Dr. Mario asked.

"You will die and it won't be peaceful you will end this world and start the apocalypse and now you will pay for your crimes." Jimmy said.

Jimmy laid there dead with his powerers around him unconscious. "We Win!" Link said.

"Is this the end?" Link asked.

"No we have more to do and we will do it." Dr. Mario said.

"The two of us against the world" Link said.

 **This is part 2 for Blood Will Shed and I know it is short but as I said above it was part 2. I don't think anymore chapters will come out today maybe later today but a few more days for the newest chapter. I will say Chapter 5 or 6 will suprise you if my plans don't change.**


	5. Death Affects Us All

**I know it has been a while since I made one of these but this one I made longer to make up(took me a hour an a half not half an hour to a hour). I noticed that the lines I have to show a new narrator perspective our being cut off so I hope you guys figure them out I don't know how to put them in.**

It had been 6 months since Jimmy was killed and New Smash City was in chaos. It had been nearly a thousand years since Jimmy was killed in Smash Time. Smash Time isn't like normal time a lifespan of a smash person is centuries in Earth time. Just in Smash Time now time was the same as Earth time for some reason.

Link was sitting in his motel room reading lores trying to figure out what the new monster he was facing was. _I need Dr. Mario._ Link thought to himself. It had been months since Dr. Mario left to go back to New Smash City which by now is Newer Newer Newer Newer Smash City. "Sir the room had to be cleared your time is up." A Employee said to Link. Link packed his bags and left for a new motel.

Dr. Mario woke up that morning and went to rebuild New Smash City. It had been centuries since Jimmy was killed in Smash Time but thanks to his death time was the same as earth time there. Dr. Mario walked past the apartments and everyone said hello like every morning. "Dr. Mario! STOP!" Someone yelled from behind.

Dr. Mario turned around to look at the person shouting for him but was struck unconscious. "No one to save you now." The person said.

Link hit a car and flew 5 blocks in the air landing on the road. "Sir sir sir! Are you ok?" People said surrounding him. Link could barely breathe it felt like his lungs had collapsed and all his bones had broke. "LINK!" Someone yelled.

Dr. Mario woke up in a city with emergency cars around someone down the block. "What's happening down there?" Dr. Mario asked.

"A unnamed man down there hit a car and flew 5 blocks he's barely alive. People claim his name is Link" A woman said.

"Link? His name was Link?" Dr. Mario said.

"Yes." The Woman said.

Dr. Mario got off the bench and ran to where Link was. "LINK!" Dr. Mario yelled.

"Dr. Mario?" Link asked.

"Yes come on let's go." Dr. Mario said.

Dr. Mario did some Smash magic and healed Link. The two of them got up and went to the car. "How long has it been in Smash Land?" Link asked Dr. Mario.

"Same as here Jimmy's death messed Smash City up." Dr. Mario said.

"So our we going to just stay here or go back? We need a case to work." Link said.

Mario's phone started to ring. "ROB ROB ROB ROB!" Mario's phone said before he answered.

" _Dr. Mario Link I got a case for you guys. 2 people were sent into a comma at the middle of the night randomly and the camera in there house caught nothing. Was not tampered with nothing just shows them hitting the ground."_ R.O.B. said over the phone.

" _Ghost?"_ Dr. Mario asked.

"Most likely" Link said as R.O.B. hung up.

Dr. Mario and Link parked their car in front of the house and walked inside. "Sir sir!" Someone yelled.

"What?" Link asked.

"What our you doing here?" They asked.

"FBI business" Dr. Mario said.

"Ok." They said trailing behind them.

"Sure it's a ghost?" Dr. Mario asked Link.

"Really it's been quite a while if they made this a book this would be chapter 5 and we haven't hunted anything besides Jimmy." Link said.

"Well time to learn something new." Dr. Mario said entering the house.

After half an hour of searching they found nothing. "Doesn't seem haunted or anything. Dr. Mario said.

"Yep maybe it's a Smash monster not a demon or ghost." Link said.

"Who knows." Dr. Mario said.

A glowing electric blue light shaped like a person came through the wall. "Welcome!" It said.

"No changing it we call him Thomas!" Link yelled.

"What even is it I thought we killed these when we killed Jimmy" Dr. Mario said.

"Well my name is 6785 characters long so I like Thomas. Thank You for the name Link but I still have to kill you." Thomas said.

"Geez so much for favors. You know?" Link said.

"Yay it sucks." Dr. Mario said.

"SHUT UP!" Thomas yelled blasting them with electricity.

"You know something I liked better when I was a human way before I was forced to play Smash and then chased by gods plural." Dr. Mario said.

"I'm not a god." Thomas said.

"What our you then?" Link said.

"A electric blue guy" Thomas said.

"Helpful." Link replied.

"SILENCE!" Thomas yelled again blasting them.

 **This will be a 2 part ending type thing with chapter 6 not coming for a little while which should have the suprise unless my plans change while typing it.**


	6. A New Beginning

**This had the suprise I said would be in here and tell me when your done was it good?**

Dr. Mario woke up surrounded in flames and smoke. "LINK!" Dr. Mario shouted looking for him.

"DR. MARIO!" Link shouted.

"Over HERE!" Dr. Mario shouted.

The two of them found each other and faced Thomas. "No one notice he's blue and Thomas the Tank Engine is blue?" Link asked. Thomas shot Link into Arizona from New York.

"Wow mature Thomas mature." Dr. Mario said. Thomas shot electricity at Dr. Mario. Dr. Mario dodged the hits like Just Dance.

Thomas shot a bolt of electricity into the ceiling blowing the building up Dr. Mario was standing in.

Link's Perspective

Link woke up inside a bathroom motel in Arizona covered in ash from the fire that started on him while he flew across America. Link got up grabbed his sword and drove back to New York.

Link was just past the borders of Arizona when a car flying down the road hit Link and sent him flying and hitting a bridge.

Dr. Mario's Perspective

Dr. Mario jumped out the window right as Thomas blew up the building. Covered in burn clothing Dr. Mario stopped by the nearest Dr Stores Inc and bought a new custom made lab coat.

Dr. Mario drove down to Arizona to go find Link when all of the sudden a bolt of lighting hit him and made spin out of control and drive off the bridge.

Dr. Mario stepped out of the ditch soaking wet in his new custom lab coat. Dr. Mario walked to the street and grabbed a taxi and drove down to New York.

It took days to get to Arizona but when Dr. Mario made it he didn't have to go far to find Link. "Sir we can't go any farther I'm sorry." The driver said.

Dr. Mario walked over to a man hanging from a bridge dead or unconscious he couldn't tell. "LINK!" Dr. Mario yelled. Zero answer.

"LINK!" Dr. Mario yelled again. Still no answer.

Dr. Mario got to the top of the bridge and grabbed the man. IT WAS LINK! Dr. Mario studied the body more. Then he realized that Link had no pulse. "YOU WILL PAY THOMAS!" Dr. Mario shouted.

"Right Now?" Thomas asked out of nowhere.

"Now right here right now." Dr. Mario said charging Thomas.

Dr. Mario ran forward at Thomas dodging blots of electricity and pieces of cars from when Thomas landed. Right as Dr. Mario made it to Thomas he shot a bolt of electricity as hard as he could at Dr. Mario making him fly backwards and Link's body to tumble down the hill.

Hours later

Dr. Mario sat down on the bed that came with his motel room he just bought. Today he failed to save Link and almost died. It was Him Against The World. "Dr. Mario I think you need my help." Someone standing in front of his door said.

"Who our you?" Dr. Mario asked.

"Fox from Super Smash Bros" Fox said.

"Why do I need your help?" Dr. Mario asked.

"Link is dead and you need to kill Thomas." Fox said

"I can do this on my own today was a setback." Dr. Mario said.

"You need help defeating Thomas!" Fox said.

"Your help? You would just get in my way." Dr. Mario said.

"Not my help a new hero in New Smash City." Fox said.

"Ice Climbers?" Dr. Mario asked.

"No. You know this hero and you will agree with me trust me." Fox said.

"Who?" Dr. Mario asked.

"Crash Bandicoot" Fox said.

"I didn't think he would last that long in New Smash City. How is he doing?" Dr. Mario said.

"Pretty Good." Fox said.

A Few Hours Later

Dr. Mario walked into the house Crash was living in and congratulated and caught up with him on the past 6 months. "You'll help us Crash correct? Dr. Mario asked.

"No." Crash said.

"Why?" Dr. Mario asked.

"Because I'm not Crash." Crash said turning into a bright green light.

"Fox? Is This part of the plan? Dr. Mario asked.

"Yes Dr. Mario yes it is." Fox said.

"What are you doing?" Dr. Mario asked.

"Saving the future." Fox said.

This won't be a 2 part story the next one will be in the future by like a month or continue from where it left off. The sort of ending for the story will be in the next chapter or the one after it. **The ending will lead to a spin-off series not involving Dr. Mario or Link but all of Smash City. This story will continue and Smash Mansion will be canceled. Link is not dead I will say that he will stay in the series till I end end it.**


	7. The Final Battle

Dr. Mario sat on a curb drawing a plan to kill Thomas. It had been a month since he travelled to New Smash City to recruit Crash and Crash wasn't Crash.

Flashback

"Saving the future." Fox said.

"What do you mean?" Dr. Mario asked.

Fox pulled a bunch of electricity into his body and shot Dr. Mario with it. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Dr. Mario yelled.

Crash picked up Dr. Mario and threw him across the room. Dr. Mario got up and jumped over Crash and shoved him into the wall. "You forgot me." Fox said punching Dr. Mario.

Sometime Later

Dr. Mario woke up in a room being tortured and starving. "Why!" Dr. Mario yelled. After hours of just sitting there someone broke Dr. Mario out and he ran for his life and planned his plan to get revenge.

Present Day

Dr. Mario sat there planning his revenge when a motorcycle ran over his toe. "Watch it pal." Dr. Mario said.

"You watch it." The person said.

Dr. Mario noticed the bike and realized it was Link's bike. "WHY DO YOU HAVE LINK'S BIKE!" Dr. Mario yelled.

"Because it's mine the name is Link" Link said.

"Link? He's dead I watched him die on that bridge." Dr. Mario said.

"Dr. Mario?" Link asked.

"Yes" Dr. Mario said.

"YOUR ALIVE!" Dr. Marios shouted.

Days Later

Dr. Mario and Link stopped almost two dozen paranormal cases in the days they were back. "We need to stop Thomas." Dr. Mario said.

"You're right we find him and we kill him." Link said.

As Dr. Mario and Link were talking Captain Toad, Ryu, and Little Mac walked into the room. "New Smash City is over run and we need to stop Thomas. Little Mac said.

"We agree on that just we need a plan if you guys help we might win. 5 on 1" Link said.

" 6 on 1" Charizard said walking into the room.

"Let's get ready for the battle." Dr. Mario said.

The 6 of them spent weeks maybe even months in a timeless void where no time passes training. After nearly a year of training they stepped out of the timeless void and armored up to face Thomas.

Sometime Later

The 6 of them stepped into Thomas's lair and faced him. "I've been expecting you." Thomas said.

"Ahh I see well you can die if you want Tank Engine." Link said. Thomas shot bolts of electricity at all of them but he was to slow and they all dodged it. Charizard charged up and turned into flames and charged Thomas. Thomas saw this coming and shot Charizard with electricity and made him overheat and explode.

"CHARIZARD!" They all shouted.

"I win." Thomas said.

"No NOT TODAY!" Link yelled charging Thomas stabbing him.

"That doesn't affect me at all." Thomas said knocking Link back by hitting him with a bolt of electricity.

Dr. Mario charged Thomas from behind and and used the blade he picked up like 4 months ago and stabbed Thomas in the leg and had him nearly die. "NOOO!" Thomas yelled.

Little Mac and Ryu super punched Thomas into the air while Captain Toad dug a hole for him to crash into. Link and Dr. Mario hung on the roof planning to jump down and stab Thomas. "I see all." Thomas said kicking Captain Toad away, and punched Little Mac and Ryu into the wall. Thomas didn't see Link coming he only saw Dr. Mario and flung Dr. Mario back.

"Ahh Link where are you?" Thomas said right before Link stabbed him in the heart with the blade Dr. Mario gave him.

"Right here waiting for you to die!" Link said.

A Few Hours Later

All of them sat in a dinner. They talked about how Thomas was dead and made sure the double checks were could. They also congratulated Link on his victory. "So are you three going to split into your own separate group and hunt paranormal things? Dr. Mario asked.

"Yep pretty much that is the plan." Little Mac said.

"See you around then." Link said.

A Couple Of Hours Later

Link and Dr. Mario stood on the edge of a cliff with the wind blowing on their faces and the sun shining on them. "You know maybe we should give up let others do this job for us." Link said.

"Today proved it wasn't me and you against the world. Even though that was proved we our the experts and we need to save people." Dr. Mario said.

"You're right." Link said.

The two of them walked back to the car and drove off.

 **This is the ending of the main story of this it will continue with more people for them to face. This ending will lead to 2 spin-off series. One will involve Little Mac, Ryu, and Captain Toad. The Second one will be set in a sort of alternate reality but still tie to this story.**


End file.
